hitlerparodyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Benito Mussolini
Benito Mussolini (Dovia di Predappio, 29 de julio de 1883-Giulino di Mezzegra, 28 de abril de 1945) fue un periodista, militar, político y dictador italiano. En la vida real Benito Mussolini nació en Dovia, una aldea del municipio de Predappio, en la provincia de Forlí, región de Emilia-Romaña el 29 de julio de 1883. Primer ministro del Reino de Italia con poderes dictatoriales desde 1922 hasta 1943, cuando fue depuesto y encarcelado brevemente. Escapó gracias a la ayuda de la Alemania nazi, y asumió el cargo de presidente de la República Social Italiana desde septiembre de 1943 hasta su derrocamiento en 1945, y posterior asesinato por fusilamiento. Mussolini irrumpió en la política italiana el 22 de mayo de 1922 cuando encabezó la marcha sobre Roma que impresionó al rey Víctor Manuel III, quien, asesorado por la burguesía italiana le pidió que formara un gobierno “de orden”. Mussolini —también conocido como el Duce— pasó de ser el número 3 en el escalafón del Partido Socialista Italiano y dirigir su rotativo Avanti! a promover el fascismo dentro de Italia. Durante su mandato estableció un régimen cuyas características fueron el nacionalismo, el militarismo y la lucha contra el liberalismo y contra el comunismo, combinadas con la estricta censura y la propaganda estatal. Mussolini se convirtió en un estrecho aliado del canciller alemán Adolf Hitler, caudillo del nazismo, sobre quien había influido. Durante su gobierno, Italia entró en la Segunda Guerra Mundial en junio de 1940, como aliada de la Alemania nazi. Tres años después, los Aliados invadieron el Reino de Italia y ocuparon la mayor parte del sur del país. En abril de 1945, trató de escapar a Suiza, pero fue capturado y fusilado, cerca del lago de Como por partisanos comunistas. Su cuerpo fue llevado a Milán, donde fue ultrajado. En las parodias Mussolini en las parodias es retratado como un dictador malo, egoísta y tramposo. Además de eso es un adicto al sexo. Es el típico estereotipo de un italiano. Tiene un hijo en Estados Unidos llamado Donald Trump Galería muss1jl6.png|Mussolini en Mussolini último acto Archivo:Benito_Mussolini_(primo_piano).jpg|Mussolini más conocido como el primo italiano retarder de Jodl Archivo:Mussolini-e1405042269468.jpg|Mussolini le da un ictus al ver a los partisanos italianos 2105180,rWZx7p8vVzQUGr8rLFjDdWAv+jhDWfARkJc7p9xGumaFdyzA1EK6dR9zFWv7DVIccgQKA3rEcgDHeQi0oLEryA .jpg|Clara Petacci y Mussolini Archivo:21intransit-mussolini-superJumbo.jpg|Mussolini y las pajas Benito mussolini s lean by themistrunsred-d5cntxf.jpg|Mussolini en Mussolini, la historia no contada benito.jpg|Mussolini en El León del desierto 97195747.jpg|Mussolini y Rodolfo Graziani Benito Mussolini.jpg|Retrato de Benito Mussolini Truth-ion17.jpg|Galeazzo Ciano, Ion Antonescu y Mussolini To162rag76116.jpg|Mussolini, Miklós Horthy y Galeazzo Ciano G4lBufIc.jpg|Mussolini y el rey Víctor Manuel III de Italia hitler_mussolini.jpg|Mussolini y Adolf Hitler 3346377.jpg|Francisco Franco y Mussolini Mussolini and Pavelic 1941.jpg|Ante Pavelic y Mussolini Archivo:Portrait_Italy_Benito_Mussolini.jpg|Benito Mussolini en Hearts of Iron IV Archivo:Emperor_mussolini.jpg|Augustus Mussolini en Hearts of Iron IV 50711955.jpg|Mussolini, Rodolfo Graziani y Adolf Hitler 1b1c1fee8f741731de966a71c8ac5009--fidel-castro-bullies.jpg|Mussolini sonriendo Benito sonriendo.jpeg|Mussolini sonriendo junto con Hitler Hitler trans NvBQzQNjv4BqQiCYa HX2bZjWLd-HeeIK5W0P PYLFy34VlxA148KF4.jpg|Hitler Mussolini IMG_20180404_130332.jpg|Mussolini rapero Drake meme 2e5794e5-6515-4e9c-8872-c6d2a4a97db5_large.jpg|Mussolini en la versión italiana de Ha Vuelto 1923-11-23 alfonsoxiii roma mussolini.jpg|Miguel Primo de Rivera, Mussolini, Humberto II, Victoria Eugenia de Battenberg, Elena de Montenegro, Alfonso XIII y Victor Manuel III Archivo:Mussolinii.png|Benito Mussolini en Polònia Napoleon-rod-steiger.jpg|Rod Steiger como Napoleón Bonaparte Mussolini Bully magnets.png|Mussolini en Bully Magnets Pio XII en Bully Magnets.png|Mussolini, Pio XII y Hitler en Bully Magnets Umberto-ii-di-savoia-y-benito-mussolini-g2mt4j.jpg|Humberto II y Mussolini mussolini en edda.jpg|Mussolini en La Hija de Mussolini Italian-fascist-dictator-benito-mussolini-standing-beside-libyan-governor-italo-balbo a-l-7114186-4990176.jpg|Mussolini e Italo Balbo Famiglia Mussolini, Levanto 1923.jpg|Rachele Mussolini y Benito Ida y benito.jpg|Mussolini de jóven e Ida Dalser tenor.gif|Este hombre era muy personaje 537202577.jpg|Mussolini y Oswald Mosley Party Hard de Dictadores.jpg|Mussolini de fiesta con otros dictadores Los Tres Chiflados (2).png|Los Tres Chiflados: Mussolini, Franco y Hitler Los Tres Chiflados (3).png|Los Tres Chiflados: Mussolini, Hirohito y Hitler Hearts of Bunker IV mod Fegelrreich.jpg|Mussolini en Hearts of Bunker 4: Mod Fegelreich 600full-duck-you-sucker-a-fistful-of-dynamite-screenshot.jpg|Rod Steiger como Juan Miranda en Por Un Puñado de Dinamita Mussolini_ultimo_atto.png|Cuando te pillan los partisanos Mussolini Pacha.jpg|Mussolini Pacha meme B583c831f8f4a48752dca3934b5221ad.jpg|Mussolini, Adolf Hitler y Edouard Daladier Fritz Birzer.png|Mussolini y Fritz Birzer Fritz Birzer (2).png|Mussolini hablando con el general Birzer Mussolini checo.png|Mussolini en Dny zrady (1973) 1115400-k80G-U431701622846566UB-1224x916@Corriere-Web-Sezioni-593x443.jpg|Otto Skorzeny y Mussolini AHinIT15.jpg|Mussolini, Ribentrop, Hitler, Ciano, Victor Manuel III, Goebbels y Hess 545733079-1024x1024.jpg|Mussolini, Hitler, Jodl y Keitel 01-collaborazionistietedeschi-arcRCS MGZOOM.jpg|Mussolini hablando con unos nazis Trumpolini.jpg|Benito Trumpolini 548868193-612x612.jpg|Milan Stojadinovic y Mussolini Mussolini en Mosley.png|Mussolini en Mosley (1998) Mussolini y una de sus amantes.png|Mussolini y su secretaria mussolini-y-yo-frame-02-serie-ficcion-televisionminiserie-fiction-television.jpg|Bob Hoskins como Mussolini 83-bogdan-filov-y-mussolini-1941-pdknap.jpg|Mussolini junto con Bogdan Filov Gettyimages-56461861-1024x1024.jpg|Mussolini y Kurt Schuschnigg 858cff64c4b68af967d84471057f4dfb.jpg|Engelbert Dollfuss y Mussolini 2114226157 Cavallero Moussolini.jpg|Mussolini y Ugo Cavallero 330px-Rod Steiger Al Capone 3.png|Rod Steiger como Al Capone Benito-mussolini-and-gabriele-dannunzio-in-gardone-1935-C4684P.jpg|Mussolini y Gabriele D'Annunzio S-l1000.jpg|Mussolini y Emilio de Bono Benita Mussolini.jpg|Lady Benita Pavolini.png|Mussolini y Pavolini Mussolini, Starace y Pavolini in a nutshell.jpg|El trio mariconchi Messe Mussolini.jpg|Giovanni Messe y Mussolini Rendición de los Emús.png|Mussolini durante el armisticio del Imperio Emú Mussolini y Badoglio.jpg|Mussolini y Pietro Badoglio Screenshot_2019-08-10-13-04-50_2-1.png|Mussolini en Kino Circus 1565543090475.png|La Cada de los Dictadores Gombos3.jpg|Gyula Gömbös y Mussolini antonio banderas mussolini.jpg|Antonio Banderas como Mussolini Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Dictadores Categoría:El Eje Categoría:Líderes Políticos Categoría:Presidentes Categoría:Militares Categoría:Italia Fascista Categoría:Tercer Reich Categoría:Ejército del Eje Categoría:Chat de las Parodias Categoría:Reino de Italia Categoría:Periodistas Categoría:Fascistas Categoría:Presidente del Consejo de Ministros de Italia Categoría:Hearts of Iron Categoría:Genocidas